What's So Different About Yautja Love?
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Vita has known about the Yautja since she was born. She grew up with them being constantly involved in her life. She thinks of them as family and vice versa. Her three best friends are Yautja males. This proves to be a difficult situation when the males come to visit. UPDATE TIMES WILL VARY AND SORRY FOR EXTENDED WAITING PERIODS.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be updating whenever I can, but I really like to keep my stories interesting.** **Updating times will vary.** **So, if I don't post anything new for a while, it's because I am busy trying to write a new chapter with an interesting plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 1: Neutrality

First off, let me introduce myself. I am Vita, Vita Viveret. My parents love the Latin language. My name means Life Alive. But the Yautja call me Yeyinde, Brave One. It's a nickname really. The Yautja are an alien species that reign superior compared to mine, humans. But they do not reveal themselves to us. Not usually anyway. There are families like mine that house them whenever they visit my planet. I bet you are wondering why they would visit Earth. Well….they hunt…us. They don't harm the people who house them. In fact, they only hunt criminals, murderers, rapists; basically the people that prove to be dangerous, a challenge, and a worthy kill.

My family has taken care to provide for the Yautja for many generations. You see, I am of African American descent. Centuries ago, an Elder Yautja was on a hunt when it saw a man and woman running through a dense forest. They intrigued him and so he followed them from the trees. The woman he saw was pregnant and the man was her mate, or husband. They were slaves you see and they were on the run. But their owner was not far behind them. The owner had a gun and this set off the Yautja's predator instinct. Harming a pregnant female and her pup is prohibited is his species. The fact that the owner was also directly aiming for the pregnant woman only set him off further. The couple was clearly defenseless. When the owner had the man and woman cornered against a rock wall; the predator made his move. That owner didn't know what hit him, but the man and woman watched on as the predator practically decapitated their owner. Since the predator had revealed himself, he had two choices; kill the man and woman, but that was against his customs since the woman was pregnant, or have them be his designated caretakers whenever him or his clan members needed a place to stay on Earth. This Elder Yautja was very well mannered and educated. He decided and told them that he would not harm them as long as they helped him in return.

And that is how my ancestors escaped slavery and became Yautja caretakers. Over the decades, my family grew rich and decided to live in a more secluded area where nobody would snoop in their business. So, here we are, in the mountains of Oregon. Our house is basically a mansion. It was built with high and wide door frames as well as 12 ft plus ceilings. We have two basements. Both underground and equipped to hold at least three medium sized Yautja ships per floor.

I bet you wonder what it is the yautja do when they visit us. Our human technology is changing and so is our security. Everything in our world has been evolving so quickly, whenever they leave and come back, they aren't sure if their hunts will be successful or they fear that they will be exposed. So, during their stays, we educate them on the newest technology and changes in Earth's geography. The Yautja only upgrade and reevaluate their technology and weapons according to the efficiency of their prey's weapons.

Our relationship with the Yautja is unique. The clan that we house is like family to us. Some of my relatives have even hunted with them and traveled with the Yautja. When I was little, I would only play with the Yautja children. There was only three that would always come with their parents to visit. All of them are boys. The last time I saw them, I was around 12 years old. Other clan members continue to visit though. Now, I am almost 18 and I find it weird that they have gone this long without visiting. My parents simply explained that it was time for the boys to prepare for manhood and such. Two of the boys are twins. Their names: Dachande and Dahdtoudi, Different Knife and Little Knife. The third child's name is Dhi'rauta, meaning Cunning.

Since they've been gone, I've made a few friends. Two to be exact. One girl who is my age and one boy that is a year older than me. I met Mimi shortly after my Yautja friends departed. I only met Jefferson a few months ago. But once I met each of them, we were been inseparable. I volunteer at our town's hospital and Jefferson was a patient under a coma for three months. He had been in a car accident with mild injuries and woke up as I was checking his bandages. His heart monitor had suddenly sped up as I was checking and I thought he was having a nightmare or something. But once I saw his face, I froze. His bright silver-blue eyes were open and staring at me. We were both not moving in shock. I recovered fast from our daze and called for a nurse. I was then escorted out of the room, I could hear Jefferson ask for my name and I told him who I was.

You see, I was never really good at socializing with the other human children my age. When I was in grade school, the others ostracized me from their groups and activities. This still goes on to this day. The other human teens my age just think of me a weirdo, crazy chick, and solitary freak. But I always had my Yautja friends to keep me company whenever they'd visit. Jefferson and I never interacted until the day I was assigned to his room while I would volunteer. I'd seen him around at school, but we never acknowledged each other's existence. After he woke up from his coma, he requested to see me everyday until he was discharged.

Jefferson turned out to be a very nice and well-mannered guy unlike his friends and now ex-girlfriend who practically ditched him when they found out that he was talking to me. His friends shocked him. He didn't know or understand why they were being so mean and rude towards me in the first place. Jefferson stood by my side though and lost all his friends, but he gained Mimi and I's friendship. Unfortunately, Jefferson is held back this upcoming school year because he missed valuable information to pass the 12th grade. So, he mostly likely will have the same classes as me and Mimi.

My family has been connected to the Yautja for so long that they had some of their technology installed into our home. This proved to be very useful for me since I was not able to see my alien friends for years. They ended up constantly sending me images of their accomplishments. They all have hunted now. They all have their clan's strength and pride. My parents even informed me that some clan members, including my friends would be visiting. Dachande, Dahdtoudi, and Dhi'rauta will all be hunting humans for the first time. I know that they will be different, but our friendship and bond is strong. Their clan treat my family with respect and have always looked to us as their brethren, fellow warriors, equals.

Although I have missed my friends, I cannot be as open with them as I once was. We are not children anymore and none of them have mates yet. Since I turned 16, the Yautja that visit us warn my parents and me of my status. I am of age to them. I am of age to bear children. But, being that I am family to them, none of them have treated me any different. My friends will be kept some distance from me because none of them have mated and for them to be around a female who is not mated and of age is dangerous.

They will be here tonight. Excitement has overwhelmed my fear of what could happen. To be honest, these boys are my only friends that are my age. I can talk with older members of the clan, but they are more like acquaintances than boy's upcoming visit is kind of a big deal. I guess I forgot to mention that they are royalty to their clan. The twins' father is the clan leader and the other boy's father is the clan leader's' younger brother.

With royalty coming to our home, I've spent most of the morning cooking. With three almost fully grown Yautja comes a larger feast. There will be at least 10 Yautja in our household. Thankfully, my parents were informed that the Yautja would be bringing a majority of the feast with them, but that does not mean we have to cook any less. They are supposed to arrive around 6pm tonight. My parents and I have to dress in Yautja clothes for the mean. It is customary to dress as such during the first meal of each visit.

But this worries me. Three unmated Yautja males will be seeing me practically half naked for the first time since I was 12. My body has drastically changed since then. I have plump breasts, a lean muscular body, and agility; my hair reaches my lower back and no marks on my body. When a male see no marks on a female body, in Yautja culture, that means she has not been mated. The traditional clothing my mother and I have to wear is the equivalent to a bikini. However, because my mother is married, she gets to wear a skirt and tube top like piece. Because I have respect amongst the clan, I am permitted to wear a skirt, but it only covers just below the curve of my butt. My hair must be worn out and combed thoroughly. The shape of my curly hair naturally shapes my face and falls over and behind my shoulders. At least my hair covers some of the exposed skin of my upper body.

The skies have been cloudy for the past week and a half. Luck was on our side; today was a darker cloudy day. This makes it easier for the Yautja to land in our backyard. Our backyard has a hatch that opens to a scale that transports their ship into our basement. They helped set that up for us as well. That's how our relationship is. We take care of them, they take care of us.

I spent the rest of my time reading poetry and mythology before the Yautja's arrival. As soon as I heard the backyard hatch opening, I placed my books on my bookshelf and made sure my outfit was in place. I'd have only ten to fifteen minutes before I needed to open the basement doors to let them in. Standing in front of my mirror I began to apply red and black paint on my torso. This is customary as well. The red paint represents fertility and the black represents that I am not mated to any male. I find this useless though, the Yautja can smell that I am not mated, but customs are customs.

Closing my door behind me, I walk calmly down two flights of stairs to the main floor. Walking through the kitchen, I see my mother and father placing the food on the 30 foot long 5 foot wide table. There is plenty of room left for whatever food the Yautja bring with them. They see me walking through and walk behind me as I unlock and open the door to the main basement. A rush of almost tropical heat elopes me as I descend down the steps. My parents don't follow, but stay at the top of the stairs. This is custom as well. It takes me 50 steps to get to the staircase of our second basement. I hear faint clicking sounds as I approach. Unlocking the door, I open it wide and step to the side. The clicking sounds grow louder and I hear each heavy step of the Yautja as they ascend the steps. I don't look at them as they walk out of the doorway. I stare straight at the ground. Only when they entirety of the Yautja party stand before me, I look up and address them,

"Gkaun-yte, Yautja sain'ja mei-hswei. N'jauka."

I immediately recognized my three friends. They each were almost two feet taller than me. There are two kinds of Yautja. One is smaller than the other; they'd be almost a foot taller than me. I'm 5'8. The other kind of Yautja is very tall, about 2 feet plus my height. The two kinds of Yautja usually never mix because of some blood feud they've had since the dinosaurs roamed the Earth. My three friends had marks on their skin, most likely from their chivas. Chivas are trials , or tests, that all Yautja go through when they are deemed ready by their sire, trainer, or themselves. I saw that the majority of the Yautjas were carrying food.

Dachande stepped forward from the rest of the Yautja. Since he is the eldest son and his father is not here with them, he must make the customary greeting. Dachande placed his left hand on my right shoulder. He then gently shook my shoulder. This is the traditional Yautja way to greet one another. Almost immediately, his eyes, along with all the other Yautja's fell to the paint on my torso. I took a step back and gestured to the stairs across the basement. All but three of the Yautja followed my hand. My three friends continued to stare at my torso. Only when a Yautja guard came to Dachande's side and clicked to him,

"H'ko ka'Torag-na denkas, prince warriors."

I then began to lead the group of 15 Yautjas to the opposite side of the basement and up the stairs where my parent stood. I could feel my friends gazing upon my back as I walked quickly ahead of them. Yautja have such long strides that I have to walk faster or my heels would be stepped on. Once I reached the top of the steps, I resumed my place beside my parents. The three of us bowed in respect to each Yautja that passed. They all know where the dining room is and my parents were the last in the room. For tonight, Dachande and Dahdtoudi would sit at the ends of the table. Dhi'rauta sat in the seat that was more directly halfway between them. I sat across from him and my parents sat on either side of me. Our table was now full with food and Yautjas. Dahdtoudi stood from his chair,

"On behalf of your family hosting us, we present you with our successful kv'var from the planet of beasts. My cousins and I brought down this D'yeka. My brothers and fellow warriors, tonight we feast on this beast, may we thank Paya for such a grand admeha."

With that, everyone dove in to grab some of everything. It was a messy and loud ordeal. Yautjas snapping at each other to pass the admeha, naxa, c'ntlip and such. Even through all this madness, I saw my three friends continuously glancing at me and my torso. But they said nothing to me. Whenever they saw me catch them looking, they'd have a strange look in their eyes before they turned away. I inwardly rolled my eyes. These boys may not be the same as they were all those years ago, but it seems they have a new and dangerous interest in me.

 **Translations**

 _kv'var- hunt_

 _admeha- meat_

 _naxa- fruit_

 _c'ntlip- alcoholic drink_

Gkaun-yte, Yautja sain'ja mei-hswei. N'jauka.- _Greetings, my Yautja warrior brothers. Welcome._

H'ko ka'Torag-na denkas, prince warriors.- _No lurking eyes, prince warriors._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delays. I will be updating this story about once a week and sometimes every other week or once a month...that's a stretch.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 2: Changes

The rest of the main course was uneventful until Dhi'rauta stood from his seat in front of me. Looking directly at me, he exclaimed,

"We now present you with a dessert from our planet. It took most of our journey to have it prepared. S'pke and my cousins and I have prepared an Earthly dessert for our hosts as well. Chocolate cake. We gathered the chocolate from one of the planets where our chivas were held."

With that, two very large Yautjas set out the sweet desserts on the table. Since this was a gift to my parents and I, we get first serve. Once my parents and I got our desired amount of each, chaos erupted. Our Yautja guests started jumping over and pushing each other to get some dessert. My three friends were the brutest. My parents watched with amused faces. I just sat in my chair, eating my dessert, as if all was quiet and I was the only one there. All was calm for me until Dhi'rauta tried to sneak some of my s'pke from my plate.

His hand froze when he saw the look of fury on my face, he looked shocked. My expression didn't waver until his hand was placed firmly on his side of the table. I hadn't realized that everyone was now silent around us. Glancing around, I saw my other two Yautja friends were growling lighting at Dhi'rauta. It almost seemed like they were scolding him for his behavior and they should. In Yautja culture, when a female allows a male to feed or take food from her plate, that is a sign of interest in mating. So, my reaction was a good way to defer from his antics. Dhi'rauta grunted and slumped in his chair. Everyone around us quietly started eating again.

After everyone finished their meals it was time for me to show them to their rooms for their visit. My three friends followed very closely behind me. They were close enough that I could feel their radiating body heat. From the high temperature they gave off, they were either exhausted from their journey or...lusting for the only available female in the house, me. Sighing, I took them to the top floor of our house. There is ten large rooms designated for any yautja visitors and five on the second level for them as well. We usually keep these rooms locked until we have Yautja guests to fill them. My room and four regular rooms are designated for us humans. Standing at the top of the stairwell, I let my Yautja brothers pass me and go to their desired rooms. Dachande, Dahdtoudi, and Dhi'rauta stood by my side. They usually stay in the rooms on my level by my bedroom, guess their desire to sleep near me hasn't changed. To the other Yautjas that chose to reside up here, I said,

"Dhi'ki-de h'ka-se mei mei'hswei. Na'tauk."

My three friends now followed me back downstairs. They clicked lowly behind me so that I wouldn't know what they were saying to each other. I can understand their language, but not their clicking. Not to be conceited or anything, but they are most likely talking about me. My body tensed at what they could possibly be discussing so I walked a little faster. They each seemed reluctant to go into their rooms as I stood by each of their doors. They all purred to me gently which I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. When they realized I was not affected by their purring, they bid me goodnight before sulking into their rooms, leaving me alone to myself.

Once I was in my room, I shut the door and locked it promptly behind me. My parents would be up for another hour cleaning up the mess and storing leftovers from dinner. Normally, I would help them but I am strictly supposed to guide the Yautja on their first night in our home. I relaxed and shed off my too skimpy for comfort clothes and grabbed my pajamas from my bed. I took my time in the shower, careful not to wet my hair. Taking deep breaths and scrubbing my skin clean, I began hearing a noise from the bedroom beside me. The sound of water hitting the tiled walls of my shower drowned it out. But once I turned off the water and stepped out the shower the noise was clear to me. It was purring. A deep and loud purring that I could hear straight through the 3 foot thick walls separating my room from Dachande 's.

Huffing in agitation I wrapped my large towel around me as I realized he'd have to be directly on the other side of the wall to be this loud. Putting my hand on the wall, I could feel it vibrate from his deep purring. I ran my hand across the wall, feeling for where he most likely would be on the other side. Once I found the spot, I knew that he could sense me listening and he purred louder. Vaguely, I thought I heard him making grunting noises. My eyes widened at what he was quite possibly doing on the other side of this wall. In a quick haste, I dried off and put my pajamas on. His purring growing ever so louder, made me very uncomfortable. He knows I can hear him and that seems to drive him to do whatever he is doing even more because his grunts were now as loud as his purring. My heartrate was now racing as I quickly brushed my teeth and ran from my bathroom. Shutting the door behind me loudly as I heard him let out a muffled roar.

After I turned off my bedroom lights it felt like I couldn't have gotten into my bed any faster. My eyes snapped shut and I tried everything to get what I just heard out of my head. I counted sheep, tried clearing my mind, and played soft piano music to lull me to sleep. None of it worked. He echoed in my head. My body felt too hot all of a sudden but when I felt my skin, I felt almost ice cold. He's just lucky that the Yautja rooms are larger than mine, so nobody else would've heard him. Because as he roared, he screamed my name.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

I jolted awake from my dreamless slumber to the sound of a large Yautja fist banging on my door. Ripping my blankets off of my body and I ran to the door.

"Who is it?!"

I shouted through my closed door. I could hear someone breathing loudly from the other side.

"Dachande. I would like to apologize. I do not wish to discuss this openly… I would like to come in to talk to you."

Sighing I put on my robe that was hanging on the back of my bedroom door. Rubbing my eyes quickly so that I could see clearly as well. I then unlocked my door and opened it to see a guilty looking Dachande. His eyes and head hang low. Opening the door wide, I allowed him in. His strides were light and long, as if he was being extremely careful not to do anything to make me angry. I filed my arms together once I closed and relocked my door. At the sound of my door locking, Dachande turned nervous. Negate was on everything but me and he looked uneasy. I walked to my bed and sat cross-legged on it. Dachande came and sat on the floor directly in front of me. He purposely positioned himself lower to show submission. Almost immediately he started apologizing.

"Vita, I sincerely apologize for my actions last night. I find that my abnormal behaviors have caused you discomfort and for that I do say that I am sorry. I am sure that your parents and the other Yautja have warned you that my brother, cousin, and I would be ... different when we returned. Our life of fun and games with our female ooman friend is over. The three of us must prove that we are dedicated as warriors to our clan. All three of us have been exposed to females but none of us have been able to mate with one. As you know, our females are very aggressive in mating and it takes more strength to subdue a Yautja female. I have found that... I do not like this... at all. I wish to have a female ooman mate."

Dachande slowly looked at me. I sat in front of him with a look of concussion on my face,

"But, Dachande you have to be bonded to a Yautja female. Other more strict and traditional clans won't respect you. You will make many enemies in doing so my friend. Even though you are capable of protecting a dozen humans, you would be inferior to other Yautjas. Only now are some of the strictest clans are beginning to see humans as more than prey for the first time and accepting us. Dachande, you must know what could happen if you choose to have a human mate. She will be called lou-dte, tarei'hasan. Whatever child you have with a human would be an u'darahje."

Dachande growled at this and his mandible all flared in anger but he said nothing. I continued,

"Dachande, you are my friend. In only telling you this because you know it is true. Once you have mated with a Yautja female, all these ideas of bonding and mating with a human female will escape your mind."

He head dipped low,

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you may do as you wish. Just remember all that I am telling you. As human females are accustomed to suit male humans. When or if you get a human mate, know that your male organ size most likely won't fit her and that you will not be able to mate with her immediately. Besides the obvious, what makes you want a human mate Dachande?"

"I have wanted a ooman mate for years. Since we were kids, I have wanted one. I have only known one ooman female in my entire life. Vita, I have wanted you for a long time. We never talked about mating and bonding as pups. I have hunted and killed two xenomorph queens. I have killed fifteen of Earth's criminals. I have killed beasts three times my size. I have the skills of all my kills. All the while, I was thinking that they would impress you. But after I had mounted the skills on my walls did I realize, you are not a Yautja female, yet I want to impress you in the only way I know how."

How could I reply to that? He's looking directly at me now. His gaze is strong and he is waiting for me to say something. I want to sigh and put my hand over his face to get him to stop staring. But I settled for a more appropriate reply.

"Dachande, that is very nice of you to think of me while hunting, but like you said, I am human. I don't even know if I like any guys yet and I'm almost 18. Besides, you have a lot of time to not worry about permanent mating yet my friend. Who knows, five years from now, you could look back and wonder why in the hell you wanted a human mate in the first place. And then there's Dahdtoudi, and Dhi'rauta. They have interest in me as well, though I think their's isn't as serious. I don't want you three fight because of a simple crush."

Oh gosh, I feel like I'm friendzoning him. Dachande grunted and turned his head away from me slightly. He finally looked away from me. But I could tell his pride was wounded even though I complimented him on his kills.

"Vita. This isn't a crush. I know my feelings for you. My feelings haven't changed in over six years. My feelings have only gotten stronger, Vita. I will be as patient as possible, the best warriors have the best patience."

Now I sighed and stood, Dachande rose with me. His towering figure staring down at me.

"I trust you my friend. But don't get your hopes up. I can always choose to be with a human and I'm not looking for that kind of relationship. I won't be looking for a while. So, I say we wipe this under the rug for a while and just let our relationship remain as it was when you left."

Dachande nodded eagerly and pulled me into an embrace within his arms. I returned his hug by wrapping my arms around his back, but my hands never touched, he's too wide. We embrace for a moment when I look to my left to see that in red numbers, my clock reads 10:37am. I gasp and pull out of his embrace and push him out of my room saying,

"I have to meet up with my human friends in less than thirty minutes!"

How could I have forgotten? Oh geez, I haven't even ate breakfast yet. Once Dachande is out, I lock my door and tear off my robe and run into my closet. My human friends and I exercise together every morning. I take a 5 minute shower, scrubbing through my hair quickly and wringing it out because I don't have time to blow dry. I throw on my black yoga pants, black nylon-spandex tank top, and running shoes. As I run out my bedroom door I grab my iPod and sweatshirt. Sliding down the banister of the stairs, I hear yelling. I almost scream in frustration. Blocking my path to the front door of my house, I see Dachande, Dahdtoudi, and Dhi'rauta fighting. Out of the glass sides of the front door, I see Jefferson and Mimi, walking up my driveway. In my loudest octave I scream above all the Yautja's growling,

"STOP FIGHTING, GET THE PAUK OFF THE FLOOR ,AND GET UPSTAIRS THIS INSTANT BEFORE I RIP ALL YOUR PAUK-DE HEADS OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

 ** _Translations_**

 _Lou-dte - child bearer (insulting)_

 _Tarei'hasan - unworthy opponent/ insect_

 _U'darahje - abomination_

 _Pauk- fuck_

 _Pauk-de - fucking_

Dhi'ki-de h'ka-se mei mei'hswei. Na'tauk. - _Sleep now my Yautja brothers. Salute._


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be updating this story sometimes once a week and mostly every other week or once a month. School work, tests, and projects are time consuming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 3: Close Calls

The three males Yautja's immediately froze and tripped over each other as they retreated from my wrath. Once they were upstairs, I could hear them retreating to their rooms and three doors slam shut. I sighed deeply and ran to the kitchen for a water bottle as my two human friends started ringing the doorbell. An excited smile swept onto my face as I opened the door. Mimi and Jefferson ambushed me with tight hugs. Laughing loudly, they pulled my out of the doorway and I quickly shut it behind me. Our doors automatically lock so, I didn't have to look behind me as we began racing into a trail in the woods. I could feel several gazes on my back as my friends and I got further and further away from my house. Jefferson ran close beside me,

"Vita? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jeffy, what were you saying?"

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to-well….. my mom and sisters haven't seen you in a while…. and we were wondering… would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Jefferson had a deep red blush on his cheeks by time he finished. He was just shy like that. Before his accident, he was egotistic. But I guess he had a reality check and was sincerely gentle underneath his athletic physique. He and I slowed to a jog while Mimi ran ahead of us. Nudging his shoulder, I replied,

"Of course! I'd love to dine with with your family…. as long as your dad is NOT there…. no offense."

The last time I went to Jefferson's house, I met his father, who blames me for Jeffy becoming a social outcast like myself. To which a heated argument erupted between Jeffy and his father. To this day, Jefferson doesn't like to talk about the argument. His father isn't any different from the kids at school that made me an outcast. They are both dimwitted, narcissistic, egotistic jerks.

"He's out of town on business. Besides, the rest of my family adores you. They call you an angel for staying with me and help to care of me while I was in my coma."

"Why does it sound like you are about to thank me again for being there when you woke up?"

Like his mother, Jeffy consistently praises me for being there when he came out of his coma. The think I was some sort of good luck charm. It seems that every time I stepped foot in his hospital room, he got better. A lot of people in this town now think that I have healing capabilities because Jeffy was not likely to survive his injuries. But he did and now, the kids are a little kinder to me. Jefferson shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm just grateful to have you in my life. You've been a great friend to me and you have always been honest."

"You are a great friend to Jefferson. Just think of all the shenanigans you would have gotten into without me... "

Jeffy looked at me curiously as I looked at him with a strange but familiar smile. Unplugging the headphones to my iPod, I selected a special song. Pressing play, I watched and laugh at Jefferson's reaction to the song

 _Obie Trice._

 _Real name no gimmicks_

Jefferson groaned at started running away, but I laughed louder and turned up the volume.

 _Guess who's back, back again_

 _Shady's back, tell a friend_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back?_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back?_

 _Guess who's back, guess who's back?_

 _Guess who's back?_

"Why must you always play a song after we say something?!"

Both Mimi and Jefferson yelled as I caught up to them. I sang out the chorus as I passed them,

" _Now this looks like a job for me_

 _So everybody just follow me_

 _'Cause we need a little controversy_

 _'Cause it feels so empty without me"_

I laughed, as they groaned again,

"Oh come on you guys. You know you like it…."

I paused and a determined smirk was placed on my lips as they both looked at me with knowing looks. I stopped the Eminem song.

"Don't you dare start-" I cut them both off.

" _but it drives you insane!_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane!_

 _You know you like it but you're scared of the shame!_

 _What you want, what you gonna do?_ _"_

Mimi gave in and started making the sounds to the beat. Jeffy just shook his head. Mimi and I continued singing the song,

" _If you wanna train me like an animal!_

 _Better keep your eye on my every move_

 _There's no need to be, so damn cruel_

 _Baby you got nothing to prove_

 _I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower!_

 _I don't take things as they come_

 _If they bring me down_

 _Life can be cruel if you're a dreamer!_

 _I just wanna have some fun_

 _Don't tell me what can't be done"_

At this point, Mimi and I were 20 feet ahead of Jefferson who was trying to run faster to catch up. Mimi shouted to him,

"We'll slow down if and only if you sing with us!"

I heard him muster a,

"Fine..."

We all slowed to a walk as we finished off the song. Jeffy can sing, he just doesn't like to do it much. My iPod shuffled and Prayer in the C (Robin Schulz Remix) came on. Neither of my two friends protested as I sang this time.

" _Yeah, you never said a word_

 _You didn't send me no letter_

 _Don't think I could forgive you_

 _See, our world is slowly dying_

 _I'm not wasting no more time_

 _Don't think I could believe you_ _"_

Once we finished our walk, we all headed back towards my house. Jefferson had his sweaty arm wrapped around my shoulder, but I couldn't complain, we were all sweaty. Mimi walked on my other side. She rarely speaks, but she is a great listener with great advice. As soon as we stepped into the view of my house I could feel predatory gazes on me and my friends. I swear if those three have been sulking around their bedroom windows, watching for my return, I will personally put them all in a choke hold until they apologize.

I realize that I am being strict with them and I only seemed to relax when I was with my human friends, but relationships with Yautja's are complex and complicated. Yautja's naturally try to establish dominance and titles amongst each other. So, what's a human girl to do? So, now the three troublesome Yautja's sat in the third living room of my house. Thier heads were bent low in submission. I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch they sat on.

"You three are recently blooded. Yet, you act like unblooded, uncultured, undisciplined pups!"

Dachande replied in small clicks,

"We are sincerely sorry, Vita. It was not intentional-"

"DO NOT CUT ME OFF! I don't care whether it was intentional or not. You three almost exposed yourselves to my human friends, and for what. What were you three fighting about?"

The three of them glanced at each other, growling lightly. I started tapping my foot to show that my patience was running thin. In unison, they replied,

"You."

My body went still and they froze in their positions. What happened next had other adult Yautja's come racing into the room to separate me from three brawling and bloodied Yautja's. They instantly started tackling each other and pounding their fists into each other's body. I started yelling for them to stop and behave when I realized that this is the only way they would settle their differences. But that doesn't mean I'd stand by and watch them almost kill each other. My posture became tense when I saw that they were no longer on the couch, they were dragging the fight through the living room. They destroyed the couch by one of them using the couch to hit another over the head with it. However, when they knocked over the 4 foot vase I made when I was 10 as a present to my parents for their anniversary, I was royally pissed. I let out a very high pitched wail that could mimic a dog whistle. The Yautja's stopped momentarily to cover their ears, and when they saw what they had destroyed, they immediately began putting the blame on one another,

"Look at what you did Dhi'rauta,"

"ME! No, it was you who threw me, Dahdtoudi"

"Oh please, brother, had Dachande not snuck behind our backs and made a pass at our Vita-"

"Your Vita! No, I did no such thing! WE ONLY TALKED! She is our friend and she is not even interested in Yautja's romantically."

"How would you know unless you asked?"

"Or unless she turned down your advances?"

"Oh, shut your pauk-de mouths!"

It was at that time that they started physically fighting (sigh) again. Older and more mature Yautja's burst into the room, quickly taking in the scene before them. I'm sure that when they saw I was about to involve myself in the fight, that was what burst them into action. One of the older Yautja's roared out a warning. The other swooped me into his arms and sprinted out of the room. The last thing I could see before we turned a corner was two older Yautja's stalking towards the still brawling boys.

And I couldn't help but think: _They are sooooo going to get their asses handed to them….and they better find a way to replace everything they broke in there._

It was hours later before I saw those three again. They looked exhausted and relieved when they saw me come into the room they were in. But I didn't come to chat with them, my parents and the other Yautja's were here as well, discussing the damage those three caused. Getting my parents attention, I told them that I would be eating dinner at one of my friend's house tonight. They didn't oblige, but I didn't say if was Jeferson because I didn't want Dachande, Dahdtoudi, or Dhi'rauta to try and interfere with my plans. They are already fighting over me, I don't want them fighting because I'm going to a male friends house. But, nevertheless, when they heard that I'd be out for the evening, they lightly growled.

 **Again, I am sorry for the long delay to update.**

 **Okay, I made this chapter to show how differently Vita acts with her human friends vs. her yautja friends. I wanted you to see how she constantly has to have herself on guard with the yautja's. She wants to be careful to not provoke them in anyway. Her bond with the three Yautja's is strong because they saw her as family at first, but that all changed when they saw her for the first time since puberty. Now, I'm not blaming puberty for their change in feelings for her, but it plays a part. They desire her because she is not brutal like female Yautja's are known to be. These three crave human affections when it comes to the subject of mating and women, not just Dachande. It is esstentially difficult to write the next chapter because it is from their point of view and I want everyone to get a good understanding of these Yautja characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Through Alien Eyes (Part 1)

**I will be updating this story about once a week and mostly every other week. School work, tests, and projects are time consuming.**

 **In response to a review that I have yet to provide enough character to the three main Yautja's: I was waiting to give them character because I wanted to give Vita a good background and develop her character. I had intended to make a chapter purely dedicated to building up the three Yautja's character. Each have slightly different personalities, they just have similar interests and have been together most of their lives.**

 **Also, Dachande and Dahdtoudi are twin brothers, Dhi'rauta is their cousin. Dhi'rauta's father is the brother of the twins father, making him their uncle.**

 **And I am sorry that this took so long to update, I'm trying to make it really detailed. I'm not sure what happened, but I accidently deleted most of the chapter, so I'm rewriting the whole chapter. This is a very small part of the chapter that I have been rewriting for all of you because I know how patiently you have been waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 4: Through Alien Eyes (Part 1)

Dachande's P-O-V

My pauk-de brother and cousin were jealous. When they saw Vita let me in her room, they were furious. Of course they excused it as me going against our oath to keep our distance because we are unmated and blah blah blah. I have great self-control. I would never harm Vita or any other human that means no harm to me and my brethren. But rules are rules. I would not break them. I would not risk my honor. Vita has meant very much to me since we were pups. She has been the only girl other than my mother and hers that I have been allowed to be around. My brother, cousin, and I hardly noticed that she wasn't like us until we grew to be a wiser age. Vita was just as adventurous. The warriors of our clan even would watch the four of us play for entertainment and give us advice because we would always challenge each other, trying to best one another.

Who could climb that wall the fastest? Who could hide from the others the longest? Who could find the others the fastest? Basically, we were all training our skills in climbing, stealth, and tracking. It never ceased to impress our leaders how well Vita could keep up with us three, and we are an energetic bunch. I guess you could say that is what drew me to her. Her bravery, strength, selflessness, and modesty. Her and I would always pair up when playing against my brother and cousin. It was a fun challenge to slip past them and catch them off guard.

Then, as we grew, I noticed details about Vita. The way her eyes would gleam with pride whenever an elder of older Yautja would say that she'd make a great warrioress. The way her eyes grew bright when we'd play out in the woods. The way she laughed at me and my brother when we'd fight over who gets to partner with her during games.

But I will always put Vita's interests before mine. I cannot say the same for my brother or cousin. The three of us may act alike but we are very much different mentally. My brother has always had a tendency to want to share the things I like or want. Our cousin likes to make almost everything a competition between the three of us. They both have shown mutual interests in Vita since we were small as well. Theirs however seem to be more inclined to our primal interests. Vita has the makings and qualities of a promising life mate. I just do not know if my kin are looking for a lifetime mating or a temporary one. Oomans are inclined to pursue life mates, but I know that it is not uncommon for young ones around Vita's age to avoid such commitment. Vita has indicated that she is not even ready for the kind of relationship that is common amongst her age group, I believe they call it 'Hooking UP.'


	5. Chapter 5: Through Alien Eyes (Part 2)

**Dachande and Dahdtoudi are twin brothers, Dhi'rauta is their cousin. Dhi'rauta's father is the brother of the twins father, making him their uncle.**

 **I apologize that this took so long to update, I know how patiently you have been waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 5: Through Alien Eyes (Part 2)

Dahdtoudi's P-O-V

"Vita….Vita….Vita…."

I practice her name every day, not that I could forget it, but to verbally say it without a mask to translate. Yeyinde, or Brave One, is a name of pride that she has earned. Perhaps in given time, she will be able to go through a chiva too. She'll fit right in. She learned how to use the equipment my brother, cousin, and I have. She knows our language very well. She'd be a great warrior.

The other Yautja's who do not believe humans would be worthy as a member of our society have not met Vita. Had they grown with her and seen her skill, they'd allow more Yautja/Human mating. Only Yautja's of great stance are looked at in shame and question if they were to take on a human mate. That is not what I truly wish to do with Vita. I would most love to hunt with her.

She has the skill, but it would be wasted on this planet. If I or my brother or cousin were to get to a higher stature and mate her, she could legally join us in hunts. Of course her equipment would have to be specialized since her skin and bodily systems do not heal as we do. I have already started the outlines for a suit of yautja armor. She would require to train with the armor, but hunting with her would be the greatest gift. To see her kill a kiande amedha or ic'jit would be a sight I would never forget.

But if my brother does not stop his pursuit of Vita, we may be banned from her household and my dreams to hunt with Vita will be no longer possible. His pursuit of Vita is not beneficial to her or him. He must gain more trophies and have mated with a Yautja female before considering the things I am sure he has with Vita.

Dhi'rauta's P-O-V

"..."

I hardly ever verbally say anything. My words come through actions. I will speak when necessary to humans, but when it is just my Yautja brethren and I, actions speak more loudly. It is also more fun. But here on Earth, speak is more of a necessity than when travelling systems. I have tried more recently to learn the language and only for the sake of Vita. Any other human other than her and her family is not worth the exercise.

Then again, I have always loved then expression on other human faces when they realized we can speak their language and understand it. Funny how when they know this, they begin to call things in their defeat. Motherfu-

"Dhi'rauta, cousin, Vita will be leaving shortly, be sure to come out of your room to see her off."

Dachande, of course.

I give a short growl in response. He knows I have heard him, now maybe he will let me be. My cousin is always on my….case as the humans say. Maybe he believes that I will turn into a ic'jit one day because of my fondness for fighting. Nothing is wrong with wanting to challenge another male to duels, even if it is practically on a daily basis. It gets the attention of female Yautja's and bigger males that can train you.

A female Yautja told me that in a few years time, she might accept me to mate her if I kept my momentum. The only female I had to talk with before then was my own mother, Vita's mother, and Vita. Staying silent and nodding to the requests and demands of the female Yautja's seemed the best action usually, until they would demand a verbal answer. With Vita, talking is easy and she is perfectly fine with my physical nature. Besides, I have only gotten into one fight since we came.

Standing from my bed, I come out of my room and descend the stairs just in time to see my two cousins hovering over Vita. I bark out a laugh at them,

"Back away cousins. I must say my goodbye as well as you."

Vita smiled at me with no judgement or belittling,

"You three act as if I am not returning for days, I will only be gone for a few hours."

I purr lightly and incline my head to my left,

"If you were gone for days, we'd be doing more than bidding you goodbye."

Dachande growled viciously and Vita huffed,

"He was not implying what you think and you know it Dachande. You three are going to make me late."

Dahdtoudi stiffened at her words,

"I have not held you up Vita. These two started bickering on their own."

Vita hugged Dahdtoudi and apologized before waving to my other cousin and I before quickly going through the front door. Now that we were alone, Dachande growled at me and pounced before I could growl back. Dahdtoudi wanted nothing to do with this fight apparently and went upstairs. My cousin and I brawled for a bit when we were suddenly engulfed in a net and being dragged by Dahdtoudi. Dachande's brother clicked at us disapprovingly as he dragged us unmercifully up the stairs. Every step hitting us and hard. I hated the stairs then, there were too many. By time we reached they top my back was sore and I was more grouchy than angry. Letting us out of the net, the three of us went to our own rooms to wait for Vita to return.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking News

**Dachande and Dahdtoudi are twin brothers, Dhi'rauta is their cousin. Dhi'rauta's father is the brother of the twins father, making him their uncle.**

 **I apologize for the wait to update, I know how patiently you have been waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator, Alien, or Predator vs. Alien franchise. The characters of this story and this storyline are original.**

Chapter 6: Breaking News

Vita's P-O-V

Dinner at Jefferson's house went as expected. His mom doted on me and asked me about my plans for college. His dad was polite but his apprehensive attitude towards me was undeniable. Beth who is eight and Carmen who is ten were more than glad to see me. We ate our italian themed dinner peacefully until Carl's, Jeff's father, phone went off. Everyone slowed their eating as he read a text message on his phone. Without a word he abruptly stood from the table and ran into the living room, hastily turning on the tv. Cara, Jeff's mom, stood more slowly and after a moment we all followed. Carl had a news channel on and what showed on the screen made my jaw drop. _BREAKING NEWS_ flashed at the bottom of the screen and the image of a very large Yautja filled the screen. His mask was on of course as his native tongue was being translated as he spoke.

" **Humans...of Earth. I am one of the many Ambassadors of my species. I am here today...to tell you all of the agreement your government leaders have made with us. Before humanoids ever roamed this planet, my Yautja ancestors have used this planet as a hunting ground every hundred years as a part of a coming of age ceremony to the males and females of my culture. But with the advances in your technology, my kind have been captured on your cellular devices and cameras too many times to ignore. To solve this issue, your government has come to an agreement with me and my kind. We are exposing ourselves to you all. Letting you know what other life is like beyond your planet. There is much life out of your galaxy. More than you could possibly understand. But what you must understand humans is that you are no longer at the top of your food chain. Yautja's are no easily killed, we are a tough and primitive society that has hunted hundreds of alien species. We hunt for sport.**

 **But there is another issue that has given us reason to expose ourselves. The female of our race has become increasingly rare. In the last five years...only nine out of the thousands were born female. As a superior and one of the eldest intelligent lifeforms in all the galaxy, my race refuses to die out. Through rare circumstances in the past, it has been found that human DNA is very compatible to ours and that a pup with the DNA of a human and Yautja can still have the genetic advantages of the Yautja. Your government leaders have given us free reign to choose our our given mates to salvage the newest generation of Yautja's. My race is very respectable to women. Should a woman who is pursued say she does not wish to be with one of us, her wish will be granted. No woman will be forced to come with us, but those who do will get to learn our culture, see other life, and learn what is means to live a life of true pride.**

 **Our existence has not been unknown. When the first civilizations came to be, we helped your ancestors build their temples and structured their ways. Over time, we became a myth, a story parents told their kids to stop them from being bad or out at night.** "

Silence eloped the room and the station went to commercial. Jefferson's father, Carl, was the first to speak,

"...What the actual fuck?! This isn't real! It can't be! This must be some sort of hoax!"

Jeff looked green and kept glancing between me and his sisters. Cara was trying to comprehend what she had seen and heard. I could see the gears working in her brain. Carl now had his phone in his hand and was calling the local news station and the police, he was sure it was a hoax. I on the other hand was trying not to show that I had any knowledge of the Yautja. Making my way to Jefferson, I spoke gently in his ear,

"I have to go home. I'll call you as soon as I get in."

But before I was able to pull away, he swiftly grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes,

"...you wouldn't…..would you?"

Slowly I pull his hand from my wrist and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what I would do any better than your sisters. The opportunity to explore more than our galaxy and learn new cultures is interesting but the price that comes for it is…..difficult. Besides, I am still too young to be thinking about having kids so soon or anything like that. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself Jefferson."

I got out of his house then without anymore interception. Once I was out of view of the house, I burst into a sprint all the way to mine. The entire house looked dark with no lights illuminating out of the windows. I knew better though. The shields at our windows were up, the house is on lockdown. When I got to the door I used my key and personal code to get in. The sight I saw made me freeze for a moment before closing the door securely behind me….


End file.
